I-LMLA
In-Line Magnetically Launched Artillery I-LMLA is the designation given to similar class of weaponry that uses magnetic fields of some kind and orientation in order to accelerate ammunition for use as a weapon. Put short, the MLA, was first developed as surface to surface weaponry by the Vorxians. It is believed that the Sorem had large orbit to ground platforms but no evidence is found. The first MLA capable of making strikes beyond an atmosphere was a ground based artillery that was capable of hitting anything in Trayshal, the vorxians deployed hundreds of these in preparation of an invasion during the Erravi Conflict. After the acceptance of the Erravi into the USK, development of orbital platforms was a primary concern, and it succeeded in small size across USK space prior Tethyn contact. MLA's weren't prominant or preferred weapons until the USK-Tethyn Conflict came to a head. The shear range was able to devastate targets before ever arriving. The USK began extensive hardware upgrades after the difficult conflict against the Erravi and the Dark Market. With the assistance of the new members, weapon technology advanced smoothly but slowly, the Sorem and the Erravi did not believe in the need for more devastating precautions - as the Vorxians put it. Vorxian MLA's Prior the creation of the USK, MLA's were used as small caliber surface to surface artillery. Employing 127mm cannons, a max range of nearly 400 km and a speed of approximately 3 300 m/s the payload is equivalent to a 3 000 MegaJoule explosive. The MLA deployed was the XM-3MJ and each were designated according to the continent or Fleet they operated in. After reaching space, the Vorxian desire to conquer was not far behind. The existing facilities for surface to surface warfare were quickly upgraded and activated for targeting within the system. The systems used limited predictable targeting to within the orbit path of Agora and Dith but it was possible to hit targets as far as Retrax. The 155mm cannon EM-8MJ had a 6 000 MegaJoule payload with top speed of 12 km/s. The previous development of the EM-8MJ was active and ready en mass by the time contact was made with the Sorem. The Vorxians desired further weapons development, the MM-9MJ was put in progress. The 203mm cannon used a 12 000 MegaJoule payload and top speeds of 15 km/s, it was capable of hitting defined targets within 150 000 000 kilometres. Sorem MLA's Prior the Sorem's natural cataclysm retained little records. Debris fields orbiting Limora indicate large MLA's seemingly capable of hitting targets beyond the system. The Vorxians were quickly able to annihilate the Sorem's ability to produce weapons of this scale. Eridani MLA's The Eridani deployed MLA's strictly on orbital platforms. They focused on dealing massive damage to planetary targets with no avail. Erravi MLA's The Erravi might have deployed MLA's, or they might not have. Apparently The Erravi did deploy MLA's but they aren't here so... USK MLA's The USK pursued the goal of orbital platforms, being successful, they were deployed across the void between the founders' home systems in order to maximize covered range. The I-LMLA AM-1GJ was armed with magazines of 120 rounds, a rate of fire of 3 rounds a minute, 20 GigaJoule payload, targeting ranges of 9 500 000 Metres, and speeds close to 19 km/s. These weapon platforms were well enough away from any contact that they remained manned for decades and even through the Erravi Conflict they were undefended. The I-LMLA BM-3TJ was the upgraded weapon that eventually replaced the AM-1GJ. Afterwards the AM-1GJ was equipped to ships designed specifically to carry them. The BM-3TJ was a 370mm cannon with deep magazine capabilities around 300 rounds. It could shoot 3 rounds in a 1.5 second burst but would require a 30 second cycle period, otherwise it had a normal fire rate of 15 rounds a minute. The BM-3TJ was outfitted to have 3 Terajoule payloads The USK pride and joy was the Khandarfur Class Battleship and it was equipped with the most powerful space deployed I-LMLA. It was a 4.1 meter diameter cannon with a self reloading and assembling magazine that had a 192 Terajoule Payload just to start with. It had a slower rate of fire but a velocity and range unbeatable. Nicknamed Planet Buster, the GM-200TJ was a menace. Category:Weapons